A Sparrow's Wind
by HiddenElf
Summary: Cassie has no idea why her uncle made her get a tattoo of the exact same one as his enemie's. But when she is taken aboard the Black Pearl she tries looking for answers and Captain Jack Sparrow gets more then he bargains for.
1. Chapter 1

A Sparrow's Wind

A Sparrow's Wind

_By Lena_

_Chapter 1_

_Meeting A Sparrow_

Cassie quickly took the tray of drinks from the kitchen bar and strode out, while weaving in and out of the tables with her rum as she made her way toward the table full of sailors. Cassie was nineteen and she had long, bright red hair and her eyes were an ocean green. Her parents had died when she was thirteen, so she got a job at a local tavern in Port Royal. Cassie looked at her table and took a deep breath. They were a rough bunch, and they didn't know Cassie the way the regulars did. They found that out the hard way when she first started working there.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Here is your rum, enjoy." Cassie turned around and, like she had expected, one of them firmly slapped her bum. She whirled on him, her green eyes flashing fire. Everybody in the tavern stopped and was watching the scene. One man snickered, knowing what Cassie would do.

"I am not a man's play thing. I serve drinks and drinks only, savvy?" She said low and steady.

"Aw, come on darlin'." He protested and pulled her down upon his lap. Cassie swiftly pulled her dagger and had it at the pirate's throat. She had been hurt many times for trusting people and somebody had to work really hard to get past the wall in front of her heart.

"It seems you misunderstood me, I asked you to get your head off my rump. I suggest you stop and concentrate on your rum." Cassie grinned, though it was not a kind one. The sailor nodded slowly and Cassie brought her dagger back and replaced it in her belt. She looked around and saw the crowd staring.

"What's the matter? Drink up!" Cassie cried. Immediately noise once again filled the tavern. Cassie went upstairs and walked into her room that she stayed in, and sank onto her bed. It was another close call for her.

She seemed fearless but she was frightened the whole time. She gazed out of her window and saw the gentle rolling of the ocean waves and she took a deep breath and relaxed. Suddenly, she saw a dark ship on the water that was all black and had black sails. Cassie squinted and strained her eyes to try to see better. Suddenly, there was a flash of light from the ship and she realized it was attacking Port Royal. Cassie gave a strangled gasp, realizing her full situation. She ran down the stairs and saw the tavern deserted. Everybody had left when they heard the first canon fire.

"What do we do, Sara?" Cassie asked her constant companion at the tavern.

"Run!" She yelled and ran out of the tavern. Cassie ran upstairs and quickly gathered her things and ran down the stairs, only to be confronted by a pirate. She looked up and tried to run but he quickly blocked her again. She tried running again the other way but instead ran into a barrel of rum spilling it on her. The pirate came towards her and hit her on top of head with his pistol, knocking her unconscious.

8888888

Cassie woke up and felt the gentle rolling of a ship beneath her. She quickly sat up then regretted it, moaning as she held her head. She looked around and saw she was in a nice cabin and guessed it was the captain's. She reached down to grab her dagger and noticed it was gone.

"Bloody pirates knocked me unconscious, _and _they stole my dagger...perfect." Cassie grumbled.

She got up and tried the door and cursed when she found it was locked. She turned

to the table with all the charts and walked over and sat down.

A few minutes later, the door opened and a man swaggered in. From his dress, she knew he was a pirate. His sword was strapped around his waist and a pistol sticking out of his belt. His black hair was in long dreadlocks with beads tied into them. Part of his beard was in two braids, starting at his chin and ending with beads on each one. His eyes were a very dark black and had a twinkle in them that Cassie couldn't identify. As he walked, he swayed almost as if he was drunk, yet not. The movement of the ship only added to his peculiar walk.

"Ah, glad to see you are awake." He slurred. Cassie nodded, fearing for her life but she still held her head up.

"You best be getting out of those wet clothes, luv." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of britches and one of his shirts.

"I can't wear your clothes," Cassie spoke for the first time.

"So you do have a tongue," he smirked and looked her over. He thought he saw something on the back of her shoulder so she told her to turn around, she fearfully obeyed. When she turned all the way around, he held her shoulders and looked intently at her shoulder blade. Cassie tried to struggle against his grasp but he held her firmly.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked.

The pirate gently pulled down the sleeve of her shirt, and Cassie suddenly realized that he had seen her tattoo.

"Where did you get that tattoo?" He asked softly.

"My uncle made me get it." Cassie said. The man hastily pulled her sleeve back up then turned her around and told her to get dressed.

"Hurry and get dressed, so we can talk about that." He pointed to her shoulder.

Cassie gasped, "I can't dress in front of you."

"Luv, this is my cabin, and I can leave when I please, so change." He smirked at her.

"Might I ask one favor of a pirate then?" She asked softly. The man nodded and she continued, "Would you at least, grant me this wish before whatever happens to me?" She looked up at him, knowing what would happen to her. Her uncle had told her stories about what pirates do to women on board their ship.

The pirate thought for a moment, then mockingly bowed to her and swaggered out of the room. Cassie breathed a sigh of relief and quickly changed out of her wet clothes and into the britches and shirt. She felt free, despite the fact of being on board a pirate ship, she loved not having to wear corsets or many petticoats.

The pirate came back in and sat down at his desk, and motioned for her sit across from him.

"You look lovely in britches, luv." He grinned at her. He leaned down and opened a few drawers looking for something, "Ah, here it is." He pulled out a bottle of rum and took a swig.

"Well, aren't you going to get on with it?" Cassie whispered.

"Get on with what?" He asked blankly.

"You know what. You're a pirate, aren't you going to do what you always do to women on board a pirate ship? Have some fun with her yourself, then turn her over to the crew?" Cassie did all but spit the words out.

"What's your name?" the pirate asked, completely ignoring her question.

"So you like to get to know them first." Cassie said sarcastically. The pirate repeated the question.

"I am Cassie Wearing." She whispered.

"And why do you have a tattoo on your shoulder, Cassie?" He asked.

"Because…." She hesitated. "My uncle forced me to get it."

"I see. And what is the tattoo of?" He asked, his eyes twinkled slightly but it quickly faded.

"It is of a sparrow flying over the ocean as the sun sets." Cassie hung her head.

"Why did you need to ask me what it looks like? You saw it yourself."

"Because darlin'. Look," he pulled his sleeve up and revealed the exact same tattoo on his arm. Cassie looked up and gasped.

"That's…that's my tattoo." She stuttered.

"Aye, that it is. Now why don't you tell me a little bit more about yourself so I can try to figure this out, savvy?"

"Yes, I will. But one thing, who are you?" She asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service." He mockingly bowed again.

Cassie tensed and asked, "So this is the _Black Pearl _then?"

"Welcome aboard, missy." He stopped then continued, "Now, who is your uncle?"

"His name was," She paused and furrowed her brows. "His name was Isaac Wearing."

The pirate was taking a swig of rum and choked when he heard Cassie.

"Isaac Wearing?" He asked.

"Yes, Isaac Wearing." Cassie answered, annoyed that she had to repeat herself.

"Do you know who your uncle is?"

"Yes, he was my guardian. But now he's dead." She said softly.

"Your uncle isn't dead, Cassie." He said.

"What?" She gasped then got up and started pacing.

"It's true. He has fought me with my crew before. He is a trouble maker. He will stop at nothing to kill me." He slurred.

Suddenly, she whirled on him, "You mean to tell me that he is alive? And, in fact, he's commanding his own ship, _and _he and you are enemies?"

"Not me, I did nothing to him, he just doesn't like me." He said. "But yes to the other two."

She slumped to floor in a heap, and gazed out his window, seeing the gentle rolling of the waves and the sky was a purest blue it could have ever been.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to tell me more." He said softly, almost sympathetically.

"I don't know, my parents died and he took me in. But why would he make me get a tattoo of the exact same one of his enemy's?"

"Is that everything you can remember, lass?" He asked.

"I…don't know. I don't really know anything anymore. But why? I got a letter one day at the tavern that he had died, and that I had no other kin. So I stayed at the tavern, I had actually ran away from him then I got the letter saying that he had died in a ship battle of some sort."

"I'm afraid he isn't dead, in fact he's quite alive and kicking." Jack tried for humor, but it didn't help Cassie.

"Well, when I was thirteen I ran away from him right after he had given me the tattoo." Cassie stopped and took on a faraway look as all the memories that she had managed to forget, came flooding back to her.

"Lass, are you ok?" Jack asked. She didn't answer, she didn't even acknowledge that he was there; she was remembering everything that her uncle did to her. Jack got up and bent down by Cassie and shook her. Her head snapped towards him, her eyes had a new fear awakened in them.

"What did your uncle do to you?" Jack asked softly. Cassie couldn't meet Jack's eyes; she just stared at the beads woven into his hair.

"Can I see your tattoo again?" He asked. Cassie nodded and stood up and let Jack look at it again.

"Now that's interesting," He said thoughtfully.

"What?" Cassie asked, fearful of what he might find that she hadn't noticed before.

"Next to the setting sun, there's a crescent shaped moon and a star next to it. I don't have that on mine."

Cassie was about to speak again when there was a pounding at the door.

"Ship spotted, Capt'n!" Came the voice.

"I'll be right out, Mister Hock." Jack answered. "We will have to talk later, lass."

Jack stood up and swaggered out the room, motioning for Cassie to follow him.

Jack wondered why Cassie had the same tattoo as him, and furthermore why there was a moon and star on hers and not his. He had enjoyed looking at her creamy skin; she would be a challenge for him. He wouldn't force her to do something that she wouldn't want to. That was part of his code, and all the crew followed it. _If one person tries to do something to the opposite sex of sexual nature that they are not willing to do, there is punishment of death. _Aye, that was his code, and he followed it. There was a firm wall in front of her heart and Jack didn't blame her for that. After everything that her uncle did to her, it would be expected; just exactly what had her uncle done her? He would have clarify with her what he did. Jack winced; the fear in her eyes when she turned to him was horrible. He would need to try to figure out the moon and star on the tattoo, he knew they had significance. But just what significance did they have?

"Ships been spotted, Capt'n." Gibbs interrupted Jack's thoughts.

"Jimmy! What kind of ship is she?" Jack called up to a young boy up in the crow's nest.

"Merchant!" Jimmy called back down. "It's called, the _Relentless_."

Cassie stiffened next to Jack and gripped his arm.

"That's…." She hoarsed.

"Aye, that's your uncle." Jack slurred.

"What's he doing here? How did he know where to find me?" Cassie had recovered some of her voice.

"Orders Capt'n?" A man taller than Jack came over and asked. He had dirty blond hair, and eyes as blue as the sky. There was a scar running from the corner of his chin to the corner of his eye.

"We make for La Romana, Mr. Hock, and see if she follows us. If she does, then we fight if we have to." Jack grinned, his gold teeth flashing.

"Mr. Sparrow," Cassie began to say something but Jack interrupted her.

"It's Captain Sparrow, or just Capt'n, luv." He slurred.

"You won't…I mean…you won't let him take me will you?" She whispered, and Jack had to lean in close to hear her.

"Nay, Lass. I won't let him take you. I will protect you from him." He said softly, with only a hint of slur in his voice.

The ship suddenly turned and it sent Cassie sprawling across the deck and Hock helped her up and chuckled.

"Thank you." She smiled, breathless, but the smile didn't reach her eyes because she still had the nagging fear in her head about her uncle.

"She isn't following us!" Jimmy called down. Cassie sighed with relief, but wondered why he wouldn't follow them.

"We head for La Romana and make port there!" Jack yelled orders to the crew.

"How long is it to La Romana?" Cassie asked Jack.

"About a day sail." Jack looked at Cassie and saw how tired she was. "You best get some sleep, darlin', if you want to be conscious for La Romana." Jack grinned.

"Mr. Hock! Show her to my cabin." Jack told Hock. Cassie wearily followed Hock into Jack's cabin and sat on his bed.

Cassie found Jack charming, in his nasty, dirty, and irritating way. His eyes mesmerized her whenever she looked at them. Who was she kidding? He was pirate for goodness sake! He would have no interest in Cassie whatsoever; he had all his whores in ports to have. Why would he choose Cassie over a probably beautiful and more 'developed' whore to Cassie? She sighed and lay down on Jack's bed and sleep quickly overtook her.

Jack opened the door to his cabin and saw Cassie fast asleep on his bed. He walked over and shook her to try to wake her up. She mumbled in her sleep and just snuggled down more. Jack shrugged, and inspected his hat briefly before setting it on his table. He unstrapped his sword and set it on the table and took his pistol out of his belt and laid it next to his sword. He walked over to the bed and snuggled under the covers and was pleased when Cassie mumbled his name and scooted closer to him.

"We're making progress," Jack murmured before falling to sleep.

Jack's eyes flew open when he felt Cassie kick him. He turned to her and saw that she was still fast asleep.

Cassie kicked him again this time with more force sending Jack sprawling to the floor from the bed with a large thump. Cassie sat up quickly and looked at Jack on the floor then at herself in his bed. She finally realized that she had been in bed with him.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Cassie asked, her eyebrows rising.

"You kicked me out of me own bed." Jack glared at her but his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"You could have had the decency to wake me up!" Cassie suddenly burst out.

"I tried waking you up darlin', but even if there was a typhoon outside you wouldn't have woken up." He smirked at her.

"That still doesn't mean you couldn't have woken me up!" Cassie protested. Jack merely chuckled which infuriated Cassie even more.

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to sleep because being captain and all, I have to get up early." He grinned and climbed back in the bed and settled down.

"Do you expect me to stay in here with you?" Cassie asked, still sitting up.

"I don't _expect_ you, but you can if you want. I won't do anything if that's what you're implying, or asking." He grinned at her wickedly.

Cassie shrugged and lay back down and fell back asleep. When Jack was sure that she was asleep he slung his arm over her waist, and to his delight she snuggled closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

A Sparrow's Wind

_Chapter 2 _

_La Romana _

Cassie woke up and noticed that Jack wasn't beside her anymore. She sat up and climbed out of bed and was putting her boots on when Jack came swaggering in through the door.

"Welcome to La Romana, luv." He slurred and sat down on the bed beside her.

"We're there already?" She asked.

"Aye." He said. Jack started walking to Cassie.

"What are you doing?" She asked curious to why he was walking towards her.

"I want to see your tattoo again." He said.

Cassie sighed and mumbled something under her breath about men and their habits. She lifted the back of her shirt up so Jack could see it again.

Jack wasn't going to look at her tattoo but was going to look at her lower back because he thought that he had seen something else down there.

"Captain, what are you doing?" She asked puzzled.

Jack gasped inwardly as he saw her lower back. Scars covered it, dagger scars by the look of it.

"Who did this to you?" He asked darkly.

She hastily pulled her shirt back down and turned around to face him.

"It's nothing…it's nothing." Her voice trailed off.

Jack knew he wouldn't get it out of her now. He simple nodded and swaggered out the room.

Cassie took a deep breath and was about to walk through the door, when she heard a great boom.

Cameron burst through the door and told her to get out through the window.

"What's happening?" Cassie asked alarmed.

"Your uncle has decided to pay us a visit. Now get out of the window. NOW!" Cameron hissed at her. Cassie quickly climbed out and looked down at drop to the water below.

"What if they board? Won't he find me?" she asked fearfully.

"No, because you are going to jump." Cameron grinned at her.

"Jump." She said blankly.

"Yes, Keetch and Jimmy will be down in a boat waiting for you. Now go." Cameron winked at her then pushed Cassie.

It didn't seem that she was that long in the air when she hit the water. She pushed herself to the top of the water, and was gasping for breath when Keetch hauled her up into the row boat.

"'ello there missy." Keetch gave her a grin. Cassie shivered slightly, despite the sun beating down on them. Cassie smiled back at them, and looked back at the _Pearl_.

"They'll be alright, won't they?" She asked concerned for Jack and the crew.

"Don't worry, lass. They'll be fine. He _is_ Captain Jack Sparrow," Keetch winked at her.

"Indeed he is." Came a deep voice that froze Cassie's blood. She slowly turned around and saw her uncle grinning at her slyly.

Cassie quickly recovered and saw that his partner, Peter Boyden, stood beside Williams with a pistol drawn.

"Nice to see you again, Cassandra." Williams spoke with cold steel that lined his voice.

"I'm sorry to say that I can't say the same about you." Cassie snapped back.

"Tsk, tsk, such a vixen you were and still are, Cassandra. I don't know what Sparrow sees in you. I'm sure he would be happier with whores that don't give him trouble and no back talking." He spoke coolly. "Now, get out of the boat and walk towards me, slowly." He spoke with no hint of emotion anywhere.

Cassie fumed at his last remark and walked towards her uncle slowly and made to slap him but he quickly caught her wrist and backhanded her across the face. She cried out and fell to her knees in the water. Blood trickled down her lip from where he backhanded her. She saw Keetch move towards Williams, but Williams quickly turned and shot him. Cassie held back the urge to vomit when she saw Keetch floating in the water. She saw Jimmy move towards his companion who lay in the water but Williams drew his pistol and was going to shoot Jimmy when Cassie stood up and ran towards him and tried to knock his arm but Boyden quickly caught her and had a dagger at her throat.

"Stupid girl." Boyden hissed in her ear. Cassie watched in horror as her uncle shot Jimmy. Cassie cursed at her uncle but he merely laughed at her.

"I see you still follow Williams like a stupid, arrogant…" Cassie didn't have time to finish when Boyden's fist came crashing down on her jaw knocking her unconscious.

"Leave the man and boy. Let's see how far Jack Sparrow is willing to go." Williams chuckled evilly and Boyden joined in and followed him back to their ship.

888888

Jack was getting worried about Keetch, Jimmy, and Cassie. He turned to the ship that was firing on them, then, suddenly the firing stopped and the ship started sailing away.

"Mr. Cameron! Find Keetch and the others. Bring them back to the _Pearl_." Jack spoke to Cameron quietly and Cameron called Fisk over then headed over the ship to find Keetch and tell him the coast was clear.

Jack was wondering why the _Relentless_, obviously Cassie's uncle, would run from him but want Cassie so bad.

"Capt'n!" Cameron called to Jack. Jack swung around, making his many woven beads swing around his face. Cameron set down a limp Keetch on the deck then took Jimmy from Fisk and set him down. Jack quickly walked over and looked at Keetch and Jimmy and frowned. Fisk climbed over the deck rail and stood beside Cameron, who was looking down at Keetch and Jimmy.

"Benjamin! Get them in the sick bay and tend to them." Jack's face held no emotion, but his eyes were flashing anger.

"They have Cassie, Capt'n." Cameron said a bit unnecessarily.

"I know." Jack said softly, then cursed. "Gibbs! Man the sweeps! We make for the ship with all speed!" Jack ordered and immediately everybody fell into place doing their various jobs. The _Relentless _was quite a bit ahead of them, but it was no match for the _Pearl_.

"We have a ship to catch." Jack said darkly as he stood at the helm.

888888

Cassie opened her eyes quickly and saw that she was in the brig of another ship. She moved her jaw and winced then remembered that Boyden had punched her. She wiggled her jaw painfully trying to stretch it out.

The door of the brig opened and a gruff pirate came in and hauled her up and all but dragged her to Williams's Cabin. He threw her in and slammed the door behind him, she got up and glared at Williams.

"Ah, I see you are awake. Please, sit down and make yourself at home." He smiled but it held no humor. Cassie carefully sat down.

"Cassandra, my dear, I need you for the moon and star on your back. I need Jack Sparrow because he is the key to the island." Boyden sat next to Williams and stared at Cassie.

"Why is he the key?" Cassie asked.

"Because the map to the island is on the Isle De Muerta, and Sparrow is the only one who knows where that is."

"What is the moon and star then?" Cassie asked, knowing full well that if she could weasel information from her uncle and Boyden and when she got back to Jack then there would be a lot of information for him, enough to get to the island and get the treasure there.

"Stupid girl. Do you think I would fall for your tricks and tell you everything?" Williams snorted.

"If you're so confident that Jack won't come for me, then why not tell me everything? You would kill me anyway." Cassie spoke with fire in her eyes.

"I'm willing to take that chance." Williams grinned at her and was interrupted when a crew member came through the door.

"The _Black Pearl _is ganging on us, sir."

"Time to go meet Sparrow." Williams hauled Cassie up and held her chin firmly up to his face.

"After I get Sparrow and kill everybody on that bloody ship I'm going to have some fun with you."

Williams tossed her over to Boyden and dragged her up on deck, she blinked from the sunlight. She looked and saw that the _Pearl _was gradually getting closer. She couldn't help but feel relief flow through her when she saw the _Pearl_.

"Don't be getting your hopes up just yet, my dear. We will trick Sparrow and then kill him when he is of no use to us anymore." Boyden whispered in her ear. Cassie merely smiled at him which infuriated him even more and he backhanded her across the face once again.

Cassie winced as the cut on her lip and the bruise on her cheek got even bigger. She felt the movement of their ship stop and she realized that her uncle was just waiting for Jack to come into his trap.

Then, with frightening clarity, she realized she was the bait and the bait usually didn't live very long after the catch.

888888

Jack peered through the eyeglass towards the _Relentless _and saw that they had stopped. He wondered why they would just stop and wait for them. He hoped that Cassie was okay, but he wasn't sure if she would be or not.

"Capt'n, we're a few minutes away." Cameron spoke behind Jack, breaking into his thoughts.

"Ready the cannons, and prepare to board if we have to. If we do, show them no mercy." Jack spoke darkly.

888888

"They will be here soon, Issac," Boyden spoke quietly to Williams.

"Then let's greet them." Williams grinned evilly and clutched Cassie close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been quite busy with a lot of stuff. Hopefully you haven't given up on my story. :P I'll try to update sooner. =) A quick note, I changed Hock's name to Cameron. Just to be clear  Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Just my characters.

The _Black Pearl _reached the _Relentless _shortly and was within boarding distance.

"Sparrow! It seems I have something of yours!" Williams called over to Jack from the _Relentless_. Jack saw Cassie was standing close to her uncle and was very stiff.

"I don't know what you're talking about, mate! You may have a woman but she is nothing more than that!" Jack had his usual drunken slur present and he swayed slightly but his face gave nothing away to his emotions.

Williams forced Cassie to her knees and jerked her head back.

Cassie cried out in pain and raised her hands up to her uncle's arm to try to ease the pain.

Jack tensed slightly but he still didn't give anything away.

"What do you want Williams?" Jack's voice had an edge of cold steel. Williams and Boyden shared a grin, and Boyden whispered into Williams's ear, "Kill her. See how far Sparrow is willing to go. She is nothing but a pawn to us." Williams nodded and turned back to Jack.

"I want you Sparrow! Cassandra in trade for you." He replied to Jack.

"There's where I see the problem, mate. I don't really want to be giving myself up just yet." Jack grinned at Williams.

"Fine! It was your choice!" Williams raised his dagger, intent on stabbing Cassie in the heart.

Suddenly, everything happened at once. Cameron shot Williams in the arm and he staggered backwards before registering that he had been shot. The crew of the _Black Pearl _swung across on ropes to fight Williams's crew. He looked around and realized that he was defeated. He gave a roar of anger and went to stab Cassie in her side but she quickly dodged around it and picked up a nearby sword and had it at her uncle's throat.

"You know, I would _love _to kill you right now, uncle. But, then I wouldn't have the pleasure of getting _your _treasure, or watching you die a slow, painful death." Cassie whispered through clenched teeth in his ear.

"I must say Cassandra; you are a tough whore to kill at that." Her uncle grinned at her.

"Yes, well, it was a nice try I must say." Cassie snickered.

"Well, I see that your niece has got you right where she wants you, mate. Not too easy to beat a woman who is angry, now is it?" Jack smiled at Williams. "Put this dirt in the brig with Boyden."

Cameron came over and roughly dragged Williams back to the _Pearl _and tossed him into the brig.

After Cassie and Jack were safely back on the _Pearl_, and Williams' crew was taken care of, Cassie approached Jack.

"Jack. I know the secret about the tattoo." She whispered to him.

"Let's go into the cabin and talk about it." He motioned her to follow him.

Once they were in the cabin, Cassie started to speak, but Jack motioned her to be quiet.

"Darn it, Jack! Would you just let me speak?" Cassie hissed, frustrated by Jack's antics.

"Would like some rum?" Jack politely asked, while pouring himself some. Cassie glared at him for completely ignoring her question.

"No, thank you," She said through gritted teeth.

Jack sat down, and put his feet up on his table and motioned Cassie to sit down. Cassie sat down quietly, and started to speak.

"Williams said that the moon and star on my back is a symbol of an island. On the island, there is a treasure. There is a star shaped bay, and the island is shaped like the moon. The map to that island is on the Isle de Muerta." Cassie blurted out.

"Luv, I've been on that island a thousand times, I haven't seen any map." Jack calmly stated. Changing the subject, he asked, "Did Williams touch you?"

"What?" Cassie asked, confused.

"Did he _touch_ you?" Jack repeated. Realization dawned Cassie's face and she shook her head "no".

Jack started looking through his charts and Cassie stared at him, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my charts for the Isle de Muerta," Jack stated without looking up.

"I thought you said there wasn't a map on the island." Cassie stared at him.

"I said, that I haven't _seen _a map. That doesn't mean there _isn't _a map," He grinned at her and turned his attention back to the charts.

"Let's go get some treasure," He smiled while he looked.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! The plot thickens :P Please R and R! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so thanks to all who reviewed once again. Here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy! =)

Disclaimer: Do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

_Chapter 4_

_Treasure Hunting_

Cassie sat on the deck, thinking about Jack and her life. She thought about her parents and how much she missed them. Even though she was just a little child when they died, she still remembered her mother as being beautiful. Her mother had a soft voice, blue eyes, and red hair. Her father had been tall and strong, his muscles toned and a deep bellowing laugh. Then they died, and her uncle had taken her in.

Her uncle. Now that Cassie thought about it, her uncle looked nothing like her mother. Her uncle was the cruelest person she knew. He not only made her get a tattoo, but also he had beaten her when she was little. She never understood why he had never liked her. Cassie hated people like that. The kind that always hurt people for no reason. She sighed and walked back down to Jack's cabin to see what he was up to.

When she walked in, he was still studying his charts and maps. He was leaning so far over his charts and desk, that his dreadlocks were covering his face.

"So, when do you think we will get to the Isle de Muerta?" Cassie asked curiously.

"The next couple days, I suppose," Jack answered, distracted.

"Do you have any idea where the map will be?"

"No, that's why I need to go talk to your dear uncle." Jack grinned at her. A frown descended onto Cassie's face. She furrowed her brows trying to think of what to say. It was almost as if Jack could read her thoughts.

"I won't let him take you again, Cassie. I promise you that," Jack whispered to her.

"That's what you said last time, but he still took me away. Jack, he is always in my thoughts, I can't get rid of him. When I close my eyes I see his evil face grinning at me, and getting ready to kill me. In the back of my mind, I am always worried about him coming to take me again. Jack, you don't know what it was like living with him as a child. It was horrible," Cassie shuddered as she talked to Jack.

"Luv, I know that you worry about him, but he is safely locked in the brig. _No_ _one_ will come and take you away from this ship. I promise you that." He gazed at her with determination in his eyes. Cassie simply nodded.

"Well, I believe that I am going to go talk to your uncle now. Do you want to come?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"No, I think I'll stay right here where I am safe." Cassie forced a smile as Jack walked out. "Oh, and Jack? Thank you." Jack gave her a toothy grin and kept walking.

Once Jack had left the cabin, he made his way down to the brig. He wasn't looking forward to talking to Williams. Jack took a breath and climbed down the stairs down to the brig. He saw Williams and Boyden huddled together with their heads hanging limply down on their chest.

"Williams! Get up, you bag of filth. Where is the treasure on the island?" Jack asked crossly.

"Nothing in the world could make me tell you, Jack Sparrow," Williams spat out.

"Well, I could become a little less civil and a little more like a pirate if you would prefer it that way." Jack gazed at Williams, waiting for an answer. "Draw me a map of where the treasure is on the island."

Williams laughed and answered, "You won't ever find it without me. I am the only one who knows where it is."

"Well, since you enjoy tattoos so much I'll order my men to practice some of their tattooing skills on your partner, there." Jack answered back, with no hint of humor on his face. When Boyden heard this, he looked up and nervously glanced at Williams.

"Go to hell." Williams glared at Jack.

Jack simply nodded his head, and Keetch came walking up from the shadows of the brig, his lethal looking dagger flashing in the light. Williams and Boyden had no idea that they were being guarded in the shadows.

"Isaac, please!" Boyden cried out to his companion.

"What will be, mate? Watch your friend slowly die a painful death, or tell us where the map is on the island?" Jack asked nonchalantly.

"Fine! I can't tell you where the map is, you are going to have bring me and Boyden on the island and we will show you." Williams said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Deal," Jack grinned at them, then walked back up to the deck.

When he got up there, Cassie was standing looking out over the ocean.

"Did you get the information you needed?" Cassie whispered.

"Aye, and we are going to get that treasure." Jack smiled. Cassie nodded and continued looking out over the ocean, lost in her own thoughts.

Hope you liked it! Please R and R! =)


End file.
